Downton Dynasty
by april.lizzy
Summary: The Crawley's of Downton Abbey and the Robertson's of West Monroe, Louisiana have more in common than you might think... A story dedicated to my two favorite shows: Downton Abbey and Duck Dynasty.
1. Preface

Prelude:

It is remarkable the similarities that family members over many generations share. The same is true of the Robertson family of West Monroe, Louisiana. Today their adventures are well known, but what of their ancestors?

The names and personalities of the present day Robertson family are remarkably like their namesakes from ninety years ago. Like their present day kin, the Robertson's of 1923 were known for their homespun humor and love of God and family. But one little known fact about the Robertson's has recently come to light. They share a common ancestor with the Crawley family of Downton Abbey. This is a shared story. A story of ducks, drama, passion, and sweet tea. Thus begins the saga of Downton Dynasty.


	2. Chapter 1

Mrs. Patmore thought of her sudden exit from Downton with a mixture of triumph and sorrow. Not open to change! In need of a rest-indeed! Well, she would show everyone downstairs AND upstairs. If agreeing to be a nanny to the young miss and a companion to Lady Edith Crawley wasn't a change she didn't know what was!

Beryl reflected on the events the lead her to the luxurious cabin in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. It all began with a timid knock at her door quite early one morning.

Still angry over her tiff with Daisy, Carson, and most embarrassingly Lady Cora, Mrs. Patmore had resolved to allow the "modern" Daisy to prepare the meals for the next week without any assistance from her. After all, she was suppose to be enjoying a week of rest and refreshment according to her ladyship! A scullery maid was even assigned to wait on Mrs. Patmore and to fetch her tea and meals if she chose not eat in the servants hall. And here it was less than 8 hours from the events of last night and Daisy was knocking at her door.

Beryl tried to ignore the knocking, but as the knocks grew louder and closer together she found herself wrenching the door open.

She smiled as she remembered the shock she received from seeing Lady Edith at her door. Obviously, seeing Lady Edith downstairs would have been shock enough to Mrs. Patmore, but seeing her at the doorway of her rooms? And besides that, Lady Edith was suppose to be on holiday in Switzerland.

Lady Edith, seeing Mrs. Patmore's array of emotions: anger, surprise and questioning, responded in kind by stepping back suddenly, tentatively smiling, and asking Mrs. Patmore to allow her enter. To shocked to say anything, Mrs. Patmore stepped back to allowed Edith into the small sitting room.

Edith, breaking the silence said, "Mrs. Patmore, I am in need of your help. You may not remember, but as a child I spent many happy times in your kitchen. At times like these, one remembers the kindnesses received in childhood, therefore I thought of you as the first person that could assist me. I know, in spite of what I am about to say, you will keep my request confidential and tell me honestly if the scheme I am about to present to you is too foolish."

Edith paused sat down on a chair at the fireplace and pulled a large bundle from a basket.

Mrs. Patmore, recovering from her shock, offered Edith refreshment. A look of panic crossed Lady Edith's face.

Quietly Edith said, "No one can know that I am here."

It seemed Lady Edith was full of surprises today. Mrs. Patmore silently reflected. Aloud she said, "No has to know you are here. I can have Sally bring me anything we might need. Tea? Toast?"

"Yes! That would be wonderful." Edith responded. "Could I also ask that you have them bring warm milk?"

"Of course," said Mrs. Patmore. "Stay right where you are, your ladyship, and the door will keep you hidden from any prying eyes."

Mrs. Patmore call for Sally and requested a large breakfast. Twelve pieces of toast, six rations of sausage, two tea pots, two cups and a large pitcher of warm milk.

Sally's eyes grew large at the inordinate amount of food, but swiftly walked away to fill a tray with the requested items. Sally reflected the idle hands were not only the devils workshop, but his larder as well.

In the cozy sitting room, Edith rocked the bundle and said to Mrs. Patmore, "Meet my daughter."


	3. Chapter 2

Edith Crawley tried to pull herself together. As Edith stood on the ship headed towards a new continent and hopefully, a new life, she gripped the deck's railing and forced herself to think positively. Edith's breathing calmed and her spirits rose as she thought of her child. Her child! She was no longer separated from her precious baby, and in spite of all the events that lead to the present moment, Edith was grateful.

Before she left Downton, Edith unburdened herself to Tom. He listened quietly and attentively. "Well, you've thought this through, and if your sure, of course I'll stand by your decision. But I wish you would reconsider. I know your parents will be taken aback but-"

"Taken aback," Edith retorted. "I don't know how I can face them. I won't be received by polite society. With the truth out in the open, my presence would be a burden to Granny or anyone else in the village. I'm just grateful that I was warned that my story would make the London papers this Sunday. I have time to put my affairs in order and be halfway across the Atlantic before my private pain is again public knowledge."

"Do you have enough money for passage for yourself, the child and Mrs. Patmore? Do you have enough money to make a life for yourself in America?"

"Yes. Grandmama and Uncle Harold each gave me money enough to book 20 passages across the Atlantic, and I have some savings."

"Be sure to wire me when you get ashore…and every month after that. I want to know that you are safe. And I will assure your parents that you are well and in contact with me." Tom paused a moment and looked kindly, at her. "Remember this is only temporary-just until the scandal dies down."

Edith pulled her thoughts back to the present. The sun was setting. Edith began walking back to her rooms. She silently repeated to herself: Remember this is temporary-just until the scandal dies down.

As Edith composed herself, the small child slept peacefully in her mother's cabin.


	4. Chapter 3

Keri glanced out her window and saw her son Jason walking slowly up to the door. Even though Jason's wife Millie had been gone for over 3 years his grief was still evident. Oh, he tried to hide it from everyone-tried to pretend that everything was fine, but a mother knows.

Jason' s younger brother, Jepp, walked through the kitchen and gave his mother a kiss. The stood together and observed Jason. "Ma, I think Jason's still taking Millie's being gone real hard."

Keri nodded, "I thought I was the only one who'd noticed."

Jason opened the door. "Mama, Jepp. Where's Hazel, taking a nap?"

"Right over there in her basket. She's outgrown that thing, but she doesn't want to sleep anywhere else." Keri smiled.

Jason walked over and gently moved a strand of hair out of Hazel's face. The only time Jason seemed to feel anything was when he was with his little girl. "Where's Pa, out back? I gotta ask him about that back field of corn. I'll be back."

When the door closed, Keri and Jepp exchanged glances. "Jason must be bad off if you've noticed it, Jepp."

Jepp grinned, "I notice more than you might think. Of course, it helps to be married to a wife who was a teacher. What I don't see for myself, she'll show me."

-

Later that night Keri broached the topic with Phil.

Phil listened to Keri's concerns. "What do you think we should do Miss K?"

Keri sighed, "I was hoping you'd have some kinda idea."

Phi said, "Well, I do have one idea." He took Keri's hand, closed his eyes and began to pray, "Our dear Heavenly Father..."


	5. Chapter 4

Jason looked back on his time with Millie as the best part of his life. He regretted all the little things that he took for granted, all the little things that he'd missed. The times he went hunting instead of staying home with her.

The wondering was the worse. Did he tell her enough that he loved her? Was the pain unbearable at the end?

Jason didn't blame their baby. He loved her with the fierceness of a father and a mother. He remembered all the nights he and Millie lay in bed and dreamed about their baby. Who would the baby look like, who would the baby act like? It was their little game that they never grew tired of playing.

If their was anyone to blame it was the doctor. If Dr. Wade wasn't in such a blame hurry he would have made sure that the entire afterbirth was delivered. But he had other patients to check on and a social event that evening at his grand home in town. Dr. Wade had apologetically told these things to Jason at Millie's funeral, and begged Jason to forgive him.

Jason had forgiven the man, but as much as he tried, it was sometimes hard to forget.

So he and little Hazel did the best they could. Ma helped him learn how to care for a baby. She watched Hazel everyday while he worked the land with Pa and Jepp. Every night they all shared supper as a family. Life would have been good if Millie was there with them. Instead Jason felt like there was a hole in his life and he didn't know how to fill it.


	6. Chapter 5

Silas Robertson noticed things. He noticed the young British women standing at the ships railing looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. He could relate. He said a silent prayer for her and as a way of giving her privacy tried to focus his attention to the opposite side of the deck. She didn't seem to notice him or that phony baloney tourist sitting halfway behind a pile of lifeboats. Mr. Fancy Mustache looked like he was up to no good, scribbling in his notebook.

Who did that fella think he was, spying on this little filly of a girl? Si didn't know this girl from a possum up a tree, but he believed in protecting a lady in trouble and all signs pointed to this girl being in trouble.

The girl began to walk away from the deck and towards him. Ole Fancy 'stash jumped up and began to follow her. That fella was shadier than fat man in a candy store. On instinct Si stuck his foot out in front of the man and tripped him. The man hit the deck like a sack of potatoes.

Edith heard the noise and turned around. Her eyes widened as she recognized a reporter from _Lloyd's Sunday News_ splayed on the deck. She forced herself to remain calm and walk slowly towards the entrance to the first class cabins. If she could just make it to the entrance-she could run down the corridor, up the stairs and to her cabin.

She heard the reporter getting up. Just a few more steps and she would be in the clear. Suddenly she heard a strange American accent exclaim, "Hey, Jack looks like you dropped your notes. Let me help ya."

"You clumsy fool, look what you did!" The reporter exclaimed, "Pick those up. Hurry, hurry."

"Alright, mister fancy pants, here you go." Si took the notebook, and threw it in the opposite direction of the escaping girl. Papers flew everywhere. Si grinned as the reporter ran to gather up his notes.

Si opened the door to the first class entrance and quickly caught up with Edith. He took off his hat and said, "Ma'am you know that ole fancy face man is following you? Do you need help you?"

"Yes, please. If you could just escort me to my cabin. That man can't find us. I have to get away from him."

"You lead the way ma'am." Si said. "Never fear, Si is here!"

Edith smiled in spite of herself as she quickly made her way upstairs and towards her cabin.


End file.
